Portable electronic devices, including headphone and other wearable audio systems are becoming more commonplace. However, particularly when integrated into an active user's lifestyle, these devices must delicately balance comfort against stability. For some form factors, such as earphone-type headphones, balancing comfort and stability can be particularly challenging.